


Safe and Sound

by heroiccaptain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Thorin is a Softie, omg there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield goes on a celebratory trip after they won the battle. However, a storm gets in their way and they must find shelter for the night. Who would have thought that there'd be only one room left for Thorin and Bilbo to share, during a thunderstorm?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I watched An Unexpected Journey last night and then this happened.

A celebratory travel, that's what Gandalf had called it. The same 14 members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield had packed the bags (this time, they even managed to find a handkerchief to Bilbo) and went East of The Lonely Mountain, not on a mission to reclaim a throne or fight a dragon, but only to visit some other beautiful places of Middle Earth, eat, drink, eat one more time and enjoy some deserved peace.

A year had passed since the horrific battle and there was a lot to celebrate. Thorin was King, the dwarves had taken back what was theirs. Everything was right in the world and Bilbo had been there to witness it all. “The Hobbit of Erebor”, so they called him.

— The hooobbit of Erebooor fought the notorious ugly Smaug — Ori was trying to sing a ballad about Bilbo, which rhyme wasn't exactly working — He was clever, the cleverest of all...He was short, aye, the hobbit was small.

— What was that? — Bilbo thought he heard his name and turned to look at the dwarves behind him, who seemed to be having a good time.

The giggling stopped as soon as a thunder reverberated in the sky.

— I believe a storm is coming. We will have to find a shelter — Gandalf stated, calmly.

— Sure you still can't control the weather, Gandalf?

— Quite certain, Bofur.

— There's an inn not so far from here. If we keep our pace, we'll arrive before the storm catches us — Thorin led the way — Come.

They arrived by night and the sky was still clear, as Thorin predicted. 

Gandalf accompanied the dwarves inside, who were eager to get to their rooms and eat their dinner.

Soon, Bilbo couldn't hear their chattering from outside anymore. He watched his pony eat an apple and then began to untie his bags.

— You're leaving us? — Thorin approached him, incisively.

— Hum? — he turned his head, looking up.

— I heard you talking to Balin three nights ago. He asked if you would stay in Erebor and you said you didn't know.

— I don't, Thorin, I don't know.

— How can you not know? Is it about your books? We'll bring them all, a whole room for it. A garden too, if you like. I can arrange it all.

— I know you can, it's not that. I didn't know if — Bilbo looked down, then glanced at him — I don't know if you want me to stay.

— You...What? Of course I do.

— You never said you did!

— I'm saying it now! I want you to stay, Bilbo. Unless you — Thorin looked down — you need to go home. I'll understand if you do. But don't think for a second that there isn't a place for you in Erebor, because there is. That's why I think you must stay.

The hobbit looked at him, in silence. Thorin's blue eyes always had a way of making Bilbo get wonderstruck, like he was lost in the deep ocean every time he stared at him.

He had been getting lost in the depths of his heart too, ever since he realized his feelings for Thorin.

It had come to a point where he spent nights and nights yearning for the idea of sleeping next to Thorin, dreaming of feeling his warm skin next to him. To stare at his eyes closely, as close as he never got the chance to.

It was nothing but a dream, he always reassured himself. Thorin was now King of the Lonely Mountain. Surrounded by many at every feast they had, including some women, who usually invited him for dances.

The dwarf had always kindly refused them all, what made Bilbo wonder if Thorin was like him, in that matter.

Like him, of course, meant that Bilbo Baggins was never a hobbit interested in women. He had spent his whole life believing romance wasn't just for him, until he saw those ocean blue eyes and then, it was just like he had read in his books. 

He was enchanted. He was in love with a King.

Of course he couldn't leave Erebor. To stay so far away from Thorin, after he had almost lost him forever in that battle was a painful thought he couldn’t bear. 

They say home is where the heart is. Bilbo’s house was in the Shire, but his heart now belonged to a dwarf.

— Thorin, I miss the Shire...

Thorin looked down, heartbroken and defeated.

— But what would be of those dwarves without me? I'm the hobbit of Erebor now — Bilbo concluded, with a smirk on his face.

Thorin's eyes glowed as he listened those words and a shy smile formed on his lips.

— Yes, you are. Now let's go inside, the storm is coming — he grabbed Bilbo's heaviest bag, on the way to the door.

— Thorin, here's your key — Balin handed him over, as they approached The Red Dragon front desk.

— Did you get mine, Balin?

— I just gave it to Thorin.

— Sorry, don't understand — Bilbo managed to say, after three seconds of blinking.

— The key to your room. There wasn't any left so you'll have to share one — Balin smiled and left searching for the others.

Bilbo offered a shy smile to Thorin, who awkwardly led the way.

The bedroom was simple, of course. It has two chairs, a small wooden table in the middle, two blankets on top of a trunk, a window, closed due to the upcoming storm, and one bed.

There was only one bed. Thorin turned to look at a blushing Bilbo and then, realized he was blushing too.

— I can sleep on the floor, if you prefer — Bilbo was awkwardly looking down.

— Of course not. There's space for both of us.

The halfling couldn't argue with that, so he nodded. After all, Ori’s ballad was right. He was small.

After an unusually loud dinner with the others, Bilbo went to the inn's kitchen, where he fastly became acquainted with the cooker and even shared his secret tip of how to prepare a nice tea with the charismatic lady.

Thorin went back to their room, laying in bed to stare at the wooden ceiling. He felt at profound peace now he knew Bilbo would stay in Erebor, live with him.

The two last nights were disturbing for him. Thorin couldn't sleep, wandering around the castle, thinking of what he should do. Nothing else on his mind, except the talk between Bilbo and Balin he had accidentally listened to. 

He was king, he could just prohibit Bilbo from going home and it was all settled. But that wouldn't be right. It was Bilbo's decision to make and he knew he had to respect it, no matter what it was.

There was this fear creeping in, surrounding him like invisible smoke. The thought of losing Bilbo, of not having him by his side forever and ever.

Bilbo Baggins. The burglar he doubted at first, only to regret it completely later. The hobbit who stayed beside his bed, for days and nights after the Battle, taking care of his injuries, complaining with him for being the most stubborn King of Middle Earth.

_I should marry him_ , Thorin wondered one night when Bilbo was resting beside his bed, drooling.

Since then, he knew what his feelings were. It felt golden in a way all that hoarded gold could never be. It was love.

Still, his father would have never allowed him to be with a spouse who couldn't give him any children. Especially not someone who wasn't his kind.

He would live with Bilbo beside him and that was a relief. Even if he could never kiss his lips. Those lips that seemed to be so sweet! Maybe someday he would, he could try, only if...

_No, Thorin. You can't. You can't think of him like that. It's not...right._

His thoughts were interrupted by a chilling breeze that came when the door was opened. Bilbo quickly laid down on his side of the bed, covering himself to feel warmer.

The storm had begun. The night was getting colder and the sounds of thunders could make a shiver run down their spines.

— It would be better if we put one blanket on top of the other, wouldn't it? — Bilbo suggested.

— You mean sharing the same covers? — Thorin's tone was serious, but insecure.

— Yes. Why not?

— If the others could see us, they would think-

— I know what they would think. What's wrong with that? — he said, defensively.

— It's not something dwarves accept — he sighed deeply, as he was familiar with the subject for a long time.

— Are you sure of that? The dwarves I know seem to accept that love is love, no matter what.

Thorin stared at him, profoundly.

— But keep your blanket, if you like. I'll keep mine — the hobbit completed, a crack in his voice.

Had he said too much? He couldn't risk letting Thorin know of his true feelings for him. He was the bravest of hobbits, but being rejected by Thorin Oakenshield was a fear that haunted his yearning nights. 

The dwarf glanced at him, once again. He could see the hobbit felt rejected by him and that was an impression he could never allow him to have. Bilbo deserved to hear the truth, directly from his lips.

— My father didn't accept it, Bilbo — Thorin's voice was softer — It's hard for me to think that I can...love you

Bilbo froze. Slowly, stared at him.

— Love me? Wait, are you saying you...

— Yes! What, didn't you know it? It's obvious, how could you not know it? — Thorin blurted out, all of his feelings now being fully expressed.

— Obvious??? — the hobbit wasn't sure if the dwarf understood the meaning of that word. Obvious! He had no clue until now!

— Aye, I've been trying to avoid it all along. It began when I saw you. The real you. Not who I thought you were. And then, it was like in the fairytales. I was enamored.

Bilbo was mesmerized, unable to form words. There were so many words he needed to say that he couldn't form one.

— It's silly. They would all think it's silly. Thorin, son of Thráin, in love with a hobbit.

Bilbo smiled softly, his eyes shining.

— Thorin-

— I know. It's ridiculous — he was prepared to get up — I'll see if I can find another room-

— Thorin, I love you.

He turned his head slowly to the hobbit, his blue eyes wider than ever.

— You...

— I love you. I've loved you all along — he repeated in the tenderest of tones, a beam of light on his face.

— What? Why didn't you say so before? — Thorin stated shily, confused. 

— Say it and risk losing your company? Face being rejected by the only one I love? And how could I ever believe I stood a chance, huh? Look at you. You're the King of The Mountain. Who am I?

— You're my hobbit —he took his hands, staring into his eyes — The burglar of my heart — Thorin placed a kiss on Bilbo's hand, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

— Ah, Thorin — Bilbo began to cry as well.

Thorin eagerly placed his hands around Bilbo's neck, their foreheads touching, their lips closer than ever. He closed his eyes.

— Love is love, you said — Thorin reassured himself and opened his eyes — Then, my heart is free to be yours.

— As free as mine is yours, Thorin — a smile on his face, eyes glowing.

Thorin closed the small gap between them, gently. Bilbo's lips were now brushing his, they were as sweet as he imagined they would be.

Bilbo cupped the dwarf’s face with his hands. Thorin's lips were now touching his passionately, a taste he could never get tired of. The taste of coming home.

— Should we put the blankets together, then? — Bilbo smiled, already pulling the beige and brown blankets to cover both of them.

With a quick move, Thorin pulled the hobbit's body close to his, placing his arm around the halfling waist and grinning like he had never before.

— I'll keep you warm, Master Baggins. I'll always keep you warm.

Bilbo placed a gentle kiss on Thorin's neck, caressing his chest until they both fell asleep.

While the storm continued to be agitated on the outside, Bilbo and Thorin were safe and sound in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for this fandom, hope you enjoyed it :)) 
> 
> I really love those two <3


End file.
